My DaughterYour Niece and Savior
by sesshyluver17
Summary: Okay here is my third story, but my second on ff..Sesshy hates half deamons, he even gives his daugher the cold shoulder, can this other half deamon help him, can this half deamon save her uncle?
1. The proposal

Hope you guys like this next story of mine..its gonna be longer than my other one...hopefully!

No I dont own Inuyasha, but i do own any charecters that i make up!

My Daughter..Your Niece, Your Savior

Chapter One The Proposal

The Inu gang had been walking all morning and all afternoon. It had been unbarebly hot. Shippou was currently trying to keep cool in Kagome's pack. The only time they ever stopped was to eat and when Kagome 'sitting' Inuyasha.

It was finally starting to get dark and to cool down. The gang had silently decided to make camp, that is, everyone except Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Come on! It's geting dark and my feet are killing me!" complained a 17 year old, acheing Kagome. "Feh. You guys are just weak. Im not human so-" "Sit!" Wham! the gorund shook with the subdueing spell.

Ten seconds later..."What was that for!" "I told you earlier, no more weak human comments or im going to 'sit' you." Wham! "Oops! Sorry!" "Yeah I bet!" "Inuyasha! Ugghh! I give up!" She sat on the ground and crossed her arms over her chest. "Im not moving until you find us a place to stay the night. My feet are killing me an dthe ohers look as tired as me." "Feh...Fine. GIve me a minute." He walked off and heard, "Thanks, when we get to campin ground I'll make you Ramen!" Inuyasha instantly sped up, Ramen! That was good enough for him to gfind a spot to say. And to secretly please Kagome, he found one wit a hot spring.

"Theres one about ten minutes from here. There's a hot spring not five minutes from the camp ground." "Oh thankyou Inuyasha! Comeone Sango lets get there and make dinner quickly. Witht hat her and Sanog sprinted in the direction Inuyasha had walked back from. Kaogme all of a sudden stoppped in her tracks and froze. "What is it Kagome?" asked Sango worridly. Kaogme sighed and looked up to Sango with a saddend look in her eyes. "Kouga's on his way." "What is it Kagome?" Shippou asked tiredly as he woke up from Kagome jostling him while she was running. "It's nothing Shippou, but you might as well get up now, we'll be at camp soon. "Okay." "Hey Kagome! Hows my women doing?" Shippou sweat dropped and jumped out of the bag, landing in front of a very pissed hanyou. "What are you doing here you mangey wolf?" "I'm checking on my women. What does it look like?" "Kagome's not your women!" "I dont see you making a move on her. So why dont I?" Inuyasha blushed slightly and then got in Kouga's face. "Kagome's not going with yu so back off! She's staying with me!" "You have that dead priestess, why don't I take Kagome off your hands!" "She's not property! And she's staying with me! She means more to me then Kikyou ever did!"

Meanwhile..Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirrara, and Shippou were sitting on the ground drinking some of Kagome's bottled water. Kagome had Shippou on her lap and had just took a drink when she heard.."She means more to me then Kikyou ever did!" She spat out her water, just over Shippou's head. (whew, that would have been gross) Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku, -who happened to be midway of touchin gSango's ass- as if to say "Did he just say that?" They nodded to her silent question. Then they all looked towards Inuyasha an Kouga. They were both up ineachothers faces, and it looked like they were haveing a staring contest. "Hey Kouga?" Kouga looked towards Kagome and smirked. Meanwhile in Inuyasha head..'Why is she talking ot him? Didn't she just hear what I said? And if she did, will she reject me? Or will she just pretend that I didn't say anything?' "Kouga maybe you should go. I'm tired and want I wan tto take a bath. Plus, Inuyasha is right. Im not property. Im staying wiht Inuyasha anyways. I promised him." She said the last words so quietly that Inuyasha and Kouga could baerly hear it. Kaogme ducked her head in embarressment, and to hide her blush.

"You wont be coming wiht me at all, will you?" "No. Im sorry, but I chose to stay with Inuyasha a long time ago. And besides, you should forget about me, Ayme loves you, and I know you stil love her. Oyu should just forget about me." Kouga waked over to her and grabbed her hand. "I wont ever gorget you Kagome. I'll always be here to protect you." He then bent down and took the jewel shards out of his legs. He looked at them, thn Inuyasha, then Kagome. He placed them in her hands. "Take 'em. You can sense them. Wich means your supposed to have 'em." "Kouga.." With that Kouga bent dow and kissed Kagome on the corner of her mouth. He smiled when he saw the blush on her cheecks. He pulled away. "You mangy wolf, get the hell off her!" "Don't worry mutt face! She's all yours. You had better take care of her, or it'll be your ass!" Then he darted off into the quickly setting sun.

Inuyasha just stood there, staring at Kagome, anxiuosly waiting to see what she would say. He sort of hoped she hadn't heard, but an even bigger part of him hoped that she had. Kagome had been staring at where Kouga just was, she then looked up at Inuyasha. He was staring at her with a pleading look in his eyes. "Kagome..." "Inuyasha, did you say that? Did you really say that?" "He blushed deeply, but didn't look away. "Yeah, I did. You do mean more to me then Kikyou did. I just couldn't tell you. I didn't know how." She walked over to Inuyasha, not looking at his eyes. Inuyasha was scared by her absence of looking away from him. 'Does she not except me. "Kagome..If you dont feel the same way I--" He was cut off as she rapped her small fists around his kneck and hugged him close. "I do feel the same way. I always have." She hugged him for a couple of minutes. Her burying her face in his hair, and him in her kneck. He took a big whiff, her smell was amazing. Apples and honey. It always sootehd him. She pulled away slightly and looked at his eyes. She was about to pull all the way, reluctantly, but she didn't want the others to keep watching them. He then grbbed her waist and pulled her face closer to his, with his eyes closed. She opened her eyes wide and instantly became 15 shades of red. He was almost to her lips when they heard, "Hey, Kouga came by here didn't he?" It was Hakkaku and Ginta. Kagome instantly pulled away from Inuyasha, it was bad enough Sango and the others saw them, they didn't need more google eyes.

"Yeah he ran off that way" she said as she pointed to the East-which is the direction Kags and the gang are going- "oh thanks lil sister, we'll see ya around!" cried Hakkaku and Ginta together as the ran off. Kagome looked over at the others. They were all looking at them weird. (Miroku , Sango o-o, Shippou o0) "What you guys looking at? Especially you monk!" You could tell Inuyasha was angry, and embarressed. "Nothing" they all answered. Then Sango grabbed Kagomes wrist, and her bag, and dragged her to the camp site. "Uh..Sango..you okay?" "Fine just wanna talk to ya" she smiled, but it was a girly smile. Inuyasha looked over at the monk, "what?" "You finally told her" "Yeah so! what about you and Sango!" "After seeing what you did, I think I can tell Sango. Maybe tonight." Shippou and Kiara just stared at hen as if they were nuts.

When the guys got to the camp site they saw evreything ready for bed, and the food in the pot done. With a quick whiff of he nose Inuyasha could tell it was RAMEN! Htne he took another whiff to make sure that Kagome and Sango made it to the spring. They did. Inuasha sat down and ate all his food in 3 minutes. He then sat back against a tree to relax and wait for Kagome. He was just about to get comfty when he heard a scream. But it was no ordianry scream, it was Kagome's. She had called out Sango's name. Inuyasha and Miroku were up and at the springs in seconds. They both jumped over the bushes and yelled their 'lovers' names. Kagome screamed, "Inuyasha! What the heck! SIT!" He fell right on top of her, in the water."Miroku, you lech! Can't we bathe in peace!" She grabbed for a thick log next to the spring. "Sango really we thought you were in-" "save it!" With that she smashed the log on his head, knocking him on counciuse. Sango turned around to find Kagome deep red in the water with Inuyasha 'sat' on her. He was totally drenched. Sango realizing Kagome's discomfort, grabbed Inuyasha by the leg and basically flung him out of the water. "Grab Miroku and get out of here. Kagome seems upset. Without giving a second though, he didn't want to be 'sat' again, he grabbed Miroku and dashed back to Shippou and Kiara. Kiara had turned into her demon hell-cat form and protectively huddled around Shippou. Inuyasha came in the clearing and just dropped Miroku next to the fire. His face was still blushing from the position he was just in.

When Kagome and Sango came back, Kagome's face was still red, Miroku had gained concouisness. Sango was in a nervouse mood and kept clasping and unclasping her hands. Shippou and Kirara had already fallen asleep, all curled together. Kagome, seeing Sango's hands, grabbed Inuyasha's hands and dragged him away form the two. "Im sorry, Inuyasha." "What for?" "For 's'ing you. I didn't mean to have you land that way." Kagome's face was red again, and she could feel the het on Inuyasha. "Feh" She smiled a littl an dwalked a couple more feet before sitting down. "Why did you scream anyways?" Inuyasha still stood, looming over hr, almost in a menacing way. She could tell he was doing that so she would answer. Sango said something that surprised me. I didn't mean to scream but it kind of all of a sudden kinda thig." "Oh. What did sahe say?" He sat down in his dog position, looking at her intently. "You'll find out later. I should'nt tell ya. It's not mine to tell." He just 'feh'd again.

Kagome smiled again and looked away for a second. When she turned back around Inuyasha lips were on hers. At first she didn't do anything out of surprise, but she soon got out of her shock and hesently kissed him back. Inuyasha was surprised by all the emotion and spark running through that kiss. It was just supposed to be a tender, soft kiss. But he wanted more. He licked between her lips, and was rewarded, although hesitstedly, wiht entrance. They continued making out for ten minutes, then cuddled together under a tree.

Meanwhile at the camp site. "Sango?" "Yes, Miroku." "Im sorry for seeing you. But I was just running to your aid." "Yes I know. And Im sorry." Sango scooted slightly closer to Miroku. Miroku took his arm and draped it around Sango's waist. 'Please dont let him ruin this! Or elese I might not be able to tell him to nite.' Miroku surprisingly didnt move his hand down. "Sango" "Miroku" They both said at the same time. "Miroku let me go first." "No, I insist. Let me." "okay" "Sango, when Im around you, I feel strange. I love the way you smile, and how caring you are." Sango's heart started to beat in the rythm with Miroku's, both going extremely fast. "I love how brave, smart and beautiful you are. I guess what Im really saying is...I lo-love you Sango, and I wish for you to be my wife." Sango stopped breathing for a second. Miroku's heart felt like it was going to burst wiht excitement, and worry. "Yes," she said so quietly that Miroku couldn't even hear her. "What was that, my dear Sango?" She turned to face him and rapped her arms around his kneck and kissed his cheek. "Yes!" she cried into his shirt.

Miroku was exstatic wiht happiness. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Sango" " I love you to Miroku." She snuggled into him and shared his warmth. They fell asleep like that.

When Kagome woke up about an hour later she realized she was in a tree, in Inuyasha's arms. 'Inuyasha must have brought me up here when I fell asleep.' She reached up to his face and caressed his cheek. He smiled in his sleep. Then she moved to his hair. "Kagome.." he whispered wantoningly. She smiled and moved to his ears. (new shed go there) She made small circles around them, then rubbed in and around the front and back. He started to purr and brought her closer to him. He then bured his face into her kneck and growled lovingly. She giggled. Unfotunetly that woke him up. He pulled away from her and then glanced at her hand, wich was at his ears. He smiled playfully and begam to nip her earlobe. She moaned at the sensations. She brought her other hand up an rubbed the other ear. Inuyasha growled again and licked under her lobe. She moaned again and he pushed his hips into her. She realized what he was ding to her, and she to him. She was only 17, she wanetd Inuyasha, but she couldn't do it now.

"Inu..Yasha.." she said breathlessly. "We cant do this now. Im only 17 and I have to finish school." Inuyasha looked hurt and rejected. She quickly kissed him passionatly. "Inuyasha. It's not like I dont want you, because I do. But I have to do things first. And we have to kill Naraku first." At the mention of his name Inuyasha's jaw hardend. "Your right about Naraku." He sighed. Then he lookd at Kagome and his ears perked up. "Kagome, when we are done with everything is done, will you be my mate?" She stared at him for a second, and then launched herself at him for another kiss. "Yes, Inuyasha. Of course!" He smiled and madeout with her again.

About ten minutes later she seperated and said. We should get back to camp. The others will be worried." He sighed regretably. She giggled and kissed his cheek. He grabbed her waist and dropped out of the tree. Then he put hr on his back, and carried her to the camp. When he got there he froze at the cuddling couple. Kaogme just giggled and said, "Thats what Sango told me and I screamed about. She was gonna tell him that she loved him." He smiled slightly and walked over to the tree next to Kagome's sleeping bag. She smiled at him and kissd his cheek, then got ready to get in the bag. Before she could even bend down he had her at the waist and jumped into the tree. He set her in his lap and whispered in her ear. "Sleep up here with me tonight." She sighed happily and nodded. She leaned into his rock hard chest and quickly fell asleep. He smiled and kissed her temple. He then followed her into slumber. Both dreaming of the other.


	2. Naraku: The Final Battle?

Hey i didnt get any reviews for the first chapter, but i wanted to continue with this and start another story of mine..i also need to fiish my other one...

nope, dont own inuyasha..although i do try :(

My Daughter..Your Neice, Your Savior

Chapter 2: Naraku: The Final Battle?

Inuyasha woke up wiht Kaogme in his arms. He smiled and kissed her gently on the back of her head. He then sat back to sleep for just a few minutes. Unforunately, thats when Shippou woke up. "Finally! I thoguht you two would never end up together!" Inuyasah, thinking it was about him and Kagome, was about to jump down when he heard Miroku, "Yes, I just got the courage to ask her to marry me." Sango blushed slightly, then turned an angry red. As you can probably guess, SLAP! "Hentei!" "I thought that you would bare my children, Sango. Do you not wish to?" His voice was heavely laced with sorrow. She was quick to reassure him by giving him a tight hug. "Of course I do! But we have to defeat Naraku first." "Sango's right, Miroku. We can't endanger her by her being pregnate." That sing song voice came from Kagome. She had woken up to the SLAP! and had quickly caught on to the conversation.

"Your awake?" asked a surprised Inuyasha. He thought sh ewas asleeep. I was, but I was woken up by Sango's hand coming in contact with Miroku's face. " She giggled happily and kissed him on the cheek. SHe then lookd down to see how high up they were. "You wanna get down?" he said in a slightly regretful tone. "Not really but I am hungry and I have to pick up the mess I ignored last night." Again she giggled and he smiled at her. She smiled back and rapped her arms around his waist, burrying her face into his chest. He tightly hugged her back for a few moments, then jumped down all of a sudden. She yelped at the sudden weightlessness. Then glared at his mischeviuose(spelling?) smile. She then grabbed her slleping bag and rolled it up, setting it next to her bag. She quickly made breakfast, and then they set out on the rode.

About ten minutes into the walk, Kagome moved back by Sango, and Miroku moved up next to Inuyasha. "Hello, Inuyasha," he said in a way to happy voice. "Hey, monk" "Have a goodtime with Kagome last night? You were gone an awful long time." It was said in a simple way, but his eyes and smle had a knowing look to them. Inuyasha blushed quickly at the memory of him and Kagome kissing. But then he caught on to what the monk was _really_ implying. "How would you know? It seems you were quite busy with Sango last night? All cuddled up against a tree." It was Miroku's turn to blush, bu he didn't bother to hide it. "Yes. I told her that I loved her last night. She feels the same way, and I wish to marry her. _After_ Naraku is dead of course." "Yeah. I asked Kagome to be my mate, she said yes." "Ah...So you did do something lastnight?" "NO! You perverted monk! She said to wait until after Naraku is gone." He couldn't help but show a little sadness in his voice. "Dont worry my good friend." He said as he layed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Before you know it, ANraku will be dead, you'll ahve the jewel shards, and KAgome will be lying under you, all hot and sweaty." Inuyasha hit Miroku on the head for that one. "Don't be invisioning anything monk! She's my mate." Miroku chuckled at this and kept walking.

Meanwhile..."So Sango, what happened last night?" "What! Nothing like that!" "Oh I know Sango, just wondering how it went." "Oh. Well he told me, first, that he loved everything about me. Like my smile, my courage." Sango was smiling happily, and her cheeks were a slight pink. "He then asked me to be his wife. I said yes, and we hugged and I gave him a kiss on the cheek." Her cheeks were bright red now. Kagome squealed in delight. "Im so happy for you Sango. I was wondering when you were going to tell him." "What surprised me was that he said it first." "Im not. If you notice he's been more lenent towards your butt, then anyothers." Sango blushed again "Well it a little indecent." "Come on, Sango. You know you like it. "Alright, sometimes its flattering, but sometimes I just wanna beat him until he's unconciouse."

Kagome giggled lightly. "So, Kagome, what did you and Inuyasha do last night?" Kaogme blushed even deeper then SAngo. Afterall she like madeout, when Sango just hugged. "Umm..er..." "Give all the details!" "Well, we..um..kissed for a long time. You know what kind so Im not going into detail. And then we fell asleep in a tree. When I woke up, we almost, you know." Sango gasped and giggled at Kagome's deep blush. "Then I told himI wasn't ready, and he asked me to be his mate when we were done with everything." "Aww...Kagome. Yuu told him yes right?" "Well duh."This time it was Sango's time to squeal. (okay I know out of charecter probably, but I wanted Sango to be a little bit more girly, like she is around Miroku.)

They were all walking along after lunch, ninja food of course, and were just tlkaing lightly, when Kagome stopped all of a sudden. "What is it Kagome?" asked a worried Sango. "It's Naraku, he's headed this way, pretty fast to." Inuyasha took a whiff and comfirmed Kagome's warning. "Keh. It's him alrigh. I can smell his rotten scent from anywhere." "Strange, Inuyasha, I always smell you, and your never to intoxicating. Wet-dog smell isn't to delightful." "Grrrrrrr..." Inuyasha growled heavily. "Your going down this time Naraku!" 'For Kagome, so we can be together.' Inuyasha shot a glance at Kagome, she had her bow ready and was aiming at Naraku. He stared at her for a second, and watched her face change into that of someone scared, surprised, and angry, all at once. He turned around to see Kikyou behind Naraku, she layed a hand on Naraku's shoulder. "Kikyou.." Even though he loved Kagome, it still hurt to see his once-lover tobe with his enemy. None-the-less, he still cared about her well-being. "Hello Inuyasha. As you see I am _with_ Naraku. I have come to see that it is him that I love. Not you. And I wish to watch you suffer and die. And the only way to make you suffer, is to kill that rencarnation of yours." With that she pulled out her bow and aimed at Kagome. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She was scared. She didn't know what to do. She was a lot stronger now, but she couldn't hurt Kikyou, even if she was with Naraku, and Inuyasha her, she was his past lover.

Inuyasha stood there as Kikyou and Kagome stared at eachother. Kikyou released her arrow unexpectadly, and let it fly towards Kagome. Kagome didn't move as it came towards her. She didn't pay attention to Inuyasha yelling her name. She braced herself for the impact and tha pain. But surprisingly all she felt was a shove to the ground. She opened her eyes to see Kouga wrapped around her waist, holding her down. "Kouga?" "Hey Kagome, you didn't expect me to just let you get hurt, did ya?" She smiled and hugged him for a second. He got up and grabbed her arm, and helped her to her feet. Inuyasha ran over to her, "Are you alright?" "Of course she is!_ I_ saved her." "Why you-" "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked towards the source of the voice. It was Kikyou. "Dont think just because that wolf saved her, that she is safe from me." Inuyasha was about to let out a retort when an arrow sailed by him and went right past Kikyou's waist. "HA! You missed wench!" Yelled an angry Kikyou. "I wasn't aiming for you." Kanna stepped out of the woods with her mirror in peices. Kagome's arrow had hit it's mark. Kanna's face showed no expresion, but her eyes were wide in shock. She walked up next to Kikyou and fell to the ground, never to be moved again.

"It seems your wench has succeeded in killing my most powerful minion. No matter, I will just create a more powerful one later." "Naraku! I's your turn to die!" Inuyasha ran towards Naraku, sword high, he kept running, even as an arrow went whizzing by him. He heard a shocked gasp and yell, but he ignored it. He jumped in the air and brought Tetsuiga down with a yell of Windscar! It went right into the barrier of Naraku's and broke it, but didn't leave a mark on the evil half deamon. He looked at Naraku and charged towards him. Naraku jumped back as the sword almost swiped his face. He threw a tree like arm towards Inuyasha, who quickly cut it into pieces, and kept running towards his sworn enemy.

Meanwhile...Sango and Kouga were busy dodging Kaugra's attacks. Who seemed to appear out of nowhere, like Kanna. "Dance of the Dragon" Kouga ran out of the way, much slower than before, but still prettyy fast. Sango dodged on Kiara. "Hiratsu!" The boomerang, flew towards Kaugra, slicing her feather in half. Kaugra plummeted towards the earth, she was almost on the ground when she got kicked in the face. Kouga dropped down to the ground next to her body. "Thats for packmates!" Hepicked her up and puched her in th gut. "That's for my wolves!" He then took out his Katanna and sliced her throat, watching her fall to the ground dead. "And that's for every damn feeling of pain you caused me to have!" He looked over at Sango, who had landed on the ground. He then looked past her at Miroku, who had just thrown Shippou into a bush and began to block swipes from a young boy. "Hey, demon-slayer? Isn't that the kid you call your brother?" Sango, turned around to see Kohaku forcing Miroku up against a tree.

Meanwhile..."Kohaku...listen to me. You dont have to fight like this. Fight Naraku's control instead! Dont you remember anything!" He was finally pushed against a tree. "Dont you remember Sango!" He yelled as the sword cam across his chest, nothing deep but enough to make him bleed..a lot. Kohaku froze after he gave the blow. 'Sango...? She's my sister, isn't she?' 'Kill him and then that demon slayer.' he heard Naraku's voice in his head. Kohaku stood still. Nothing ever breached Naraku's barier around him, but for some reason, Miroku's words hit home. He raised his sword above his head and brought it into...his own heart. He gasped, "Sango, I love you, sis." Then fell to the ground. Sango came running over and held her dead brother to her body. "Kohaku..Im so sorry. I tried to protect you...I-I-did. But-I fa-ailed." She cried into his chest, and held him against her. She layed there for ten minutes wiht him. She then layed his body gently next to Kiara, who was protecting Shipou. Kiara let out a mournfull growl and sunk to the boys side, rapping Shippou in one of her tails. Sango the ran oer to the unconciouse Miroku. She took of his robes and observed his wound. It was bad, but she didn't know the extent of the damage. She ripped of a piec of his bloodied rope and applied pressure to his chest.

Meanwhile..."Kikyou. Whya re you doing this? Inuyasha loves you! Why are you betraying him!" "Simple. He loves you now, and I never really loved him. He was just a tool to use and try to get rid of my job to take care of the jewel. I wanted to be free, and he was the easiest way out." "You witch! I can't believe that! You liar!" "Oh, its true, all that time I held him, I was to gain his trust, and to cause you pain." Kagome had tears in her eyes. But these weren't tears of saddness. They were tears of anger. She started to glow a bright blue, and she lifted into the air. She opened her eyes to stare daggers at Kikyou. "Im sorry, but I can't allow you to hurt him anylonger. You went to far in tricking him. Again Im sorry, but you dont deserve to hurt him any longer." With that she opened her arms wide and brought her hands together with a smack in from\nt of her. She pointed her hands at Kikyou. "Im sorry, Kikyou. Im sorry, Inuyasha. I hope you forgive me." With that a white light shot out of her fungers, and made a beline towards Kikyou. Kikyou screamed in horror, and looked towards Inuyasha, "She's right," she whispered.


End file.
